


Highlights and Shenanigans of the GPF Banquet

by Christian_Rose_99384



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Credit to the original creator, Drunk Victor Nikiforov, Drunk Yurio, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I spell it as 'Viktor', M/M, i loved this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Viktor gets drunk and wants to get married to Yuuri. 
Yurio wants to start a fight over Otabek not getting bronze.
And Yakov is too old for this shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to the OA of this idea. This is their Tumblr:
> 
> http://acepalindrome.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! I love Yuri!!! On Ice and I couldn't resist writing such an amazing idea!
> 
> Not Beta'd

Yuuri and Viktor had spent a few hours getting ready for the banquet, with Viktor teasing him every so often about the last one they had attended.

_‘Will you be dancing for us again?’_

_‘I would enjoy seeing you on the pole again.’_

_‘You have flawless legs. Can you show them off again tonight?’_

_‘You should get drunk again, Yuuri. You’re more fun when you’re under the influence.’_

With each teasing comment, Yuuri sighed and replied with a, _‘No, Viktor. I will not be drinking. At all.’_

Viktor proceeded to pout and ignore Yuuri like a child. Yuuri was actually really excited for the banquet; he just didn’t want to repeat last year. No, Yuuri would do no such thing.

_____________________________

 

Viktor had been drinking.

Not too much, but enough to make him _very_ wobbly when standing.

Yuuri supposed that Russians really did like their alcohol and that the stereotype was more common than not. There was only one problem.

Viktor would not get off of Yuuri. Not that he really minded; it’s just with his drunken rambling, Yuuri couldn’t take his attention off the man. If Yuuri did happen to focus on something else, Viktor started poking and whining at him for attention.

And now, the flushed-faced man was looking at him with wide, doting eyes and a lopsided smile.

“Yuuri. My Yuuri, I love you so…so much. I want to get married. Right. Now.” He said, letting his face fall into a serious expression, looking at Yuuri with expecting eyes.

Yuuri could only sigh with slight exasperation, even though a smile was plastered onto his face, “Viktor.”

“I wonder if anyone here could marry us.”

“Viktor, seriously.”

“Yakov. I bet Yakov can do it. What, what do you think Yuuri? If we asked really, really nicely, would he do it?” Viktor slurred, tilting his head.

“Viktor, we already agreed that we would marry each other after I win gold at the Grand Prix, right? So you’re going to have to be patient.” Yuuri said, chuckling at the enthusiastic expression on Viktor’s face.

The expression immediately drops and the silver haired man’s bottom lip starts to tremble, his eyes becoming glassy as he looks at Yuuri.

“Viktor?”

Tears fall as he pushes his face into Yuuri’s chest, clutching at him like a child.

“Viktor, why are you crying?”

Viktor takes a deep breath and sits up, an expression of utter despair on his face.

“Oh my God, Yuuri! I am such a fool! I just wanted to inspire you to do your best! But no! Instead! Instead, I cockblocked myself! For an entire year!” He yells dramatically, looking at Yuuri with what looks like agony.

“Viktor, you really don’t need to yell when you’re rig-“

“An entire year, Yuuri!”

“Viktor, I just said we wouldn’t be getting married. I didn’t say a word about sex, so cockblocked really doesn’t make sense in this situation.”

Viktor’s pained look flattens as he thinks over Yuuri’s words. It was a good thirty seconds of heavy silence between them and everyone in earshot as they all process his statement.

It didn’t take long for Viktor to look much cheered up and for Yuuri want to go hide under rock of embarrassment.

_____________________________

 

While most of everyone had been focused on the two idiots talking about marriage and no sex for a year, the others had agreed to give Yurio a drink to celebrate winning gold.

One drink.

To a fifteen year old with zero alcohol tolerance and maybe they should have given him a light wine instead of a glass of champagne.

After the drink had hit him he started grumbling, “That stupid Canadian bastard. Taking my best friend’s fucking bronze medal.”

It didn’t take long for the blond to stand and wobble over to JJ and start picking a fight. Otabek had his arms wrapped around his chest from behind, holding the angered teen back to prevent him from actually getting anywhere.

“Yuri, calm down. This won’t fix anything.” He says, taking a few steps back to stop Yurio from reaching JJ.

“He stole your bronze medal, Beka!” He yells, looking back at the man keeping him from his goal.

Otabek lets a soft sigh out, really, he’s flattered. He likes that his little punk Russian wants to fight for his honor. He would let him do it if it wasn’t for the fact that they would be kicked out if he did so.

“That Canadian dickbag! Stealing my gold, and now stealing Beka’s spot on the podium! I’m gonna punch his teeth out!” He yells, struggling against Otabek’s hold and actually getting away.

Otabek groans and follows to make sure Yurio doesn’t actually act on his threat.

            _____________________________

 

Yakov was a proud man at the beginning of the night. Yurio had won gold and he was silently proud of Viktor for not completely failing as a coach for Yuuri.

He was proud.

That lasted until Yurio started making a scene and somehow had gotten someone’s glove and proceeded to smack JJ across the face with it.

“No! I’m gonna challenge him to a duel like a proper fucking gentleman!” Yurio yelled and Yakov just groaned as he watched the blond yell at JJ and complain when Otabek pulled him back.

Before Yakov could even stop thinking about how Yurio was acting, He saw Viktor wobbling over to him with Yuuri in tow. Viktor plops down next to him and smiles drunkenly, leaning on Yakov’s shoulder to support himself.

“Hey, Yakov…We…We need to get you ordained.”

“Excuse me?”

“You need to get ordained so you can officiate me and Yuuri’s marriage. He, He said that once he wins gold, he’ll let you do the things to make me and him husbands.” He says with a happy voice.

“Isn’t that right, Yuuri?” Viktor says, looking next to him only to see that Yuuri had walked over to the bar to grab a soda.

Suddenly, Viktor gasps, “Yakov. Yakov! Can you walk me down the aisle too, could you do both!? Because you’re practically my dad Yakov! Please!?”

Yakov grumbles and shakes his head dismissively as Viktor begins to ramble on about what colors he wants and what flowers and all the details of his wedding that he won’t even recall in the morning.

Yakov was really too old for this.


End file.
